yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Pandora's Jewelry Box
| romaji_name = Pandora no Hōgubako | image = PandorasJewelryBox-INOV-EN-SP-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Wyrm | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 4 | atk = 1500 | def = 1500 | number = 15936370 | pendulum_effect_types = Ignition-like | effect_types = Continuous | vi_pendulum_effect = Lúc mà bạn không có bài trong Bộ bài Phụ của bạn: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 lá bài trong Vùng Dao động của đối phương; hủy nó, và nếu làm vậy, đặt lá này lên Vùng Dao động của đối phương. | vi_lore = Lúc mà bạn không có bài trong Bộ bài Phụ của bạn, rút 2 lá bài thay vì 1 cho lần rút thường của bạn vào Giai đoạn Rút bài của bạn. | pendulum_effect = While you have no cards in your Extra Deck: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and if you do, place this card in your opponent's Pendulum Zone. | lore = While you have no cards in your Extra Deck, draw 2 cards instead of 1 for your normal draw during your Draw Phase. | fr_pendulum_effect = Tant que vous n'avez aucune carte dans votre Extra Deck : vous pouvez cibler 1 carte dans la Zone Pendule de votre adversaire ; détruisez-la, et si vous le faites, placez cette carte dans la Zone Pendule de votre adversaire. | fr_lore = Tant que vous n'avez aucune carte dans votre Extra Deck, piochez 2 cartes au lieu d'1 comme pioche normale durant votre Draw Phase. | de_pendulum_effect = Solange du keine Karten in deinem Extra Deck hast: Du kannst 1 Karte in der Pendelzone deines Gegners wählen; zerstöre sie und falls du dies tust, lege diese Karte in die Pendelzone deines Gegners. | de_lore = Solange du keine Karten in deinem Extra Deck hast, ziehe 2 Karten anstatt 1 für dein normales Ziehen während deiner Draw Phase. | it_pendulum_effect = Mentre non hai carte nel tuo Extra Deck: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 carta nella Zona Pendulum del tuo avversario; distruggila e, se lo fai, metti questa carta nella Zona Pendulum del tuo avversario. | it_lore = Mentre non hai nessuna carta nel tuo Extra Deck, pesca 2 carte invece di 1 per la tua normale pescata durante la tua Draw Phase. | pt_pendulum_effect = Enquanto você não tiver cards no seu Deck Adicional: você pode escolher 1 card na Zona de Pêndulo do seu oponente; destrua-o e, se isso acontecer, coloque este card na Zona de Pêndulo do seu oponente. | pt_lore = Enquanto você não tiver cards no seu Deck Adicional, compre 2 cards em vez de 1 em sua compra normal durante sua Fase de Compra. | es_pendulum_effect = Mientras no tengas cartas en tu Deck Extra: puedes seleccionar 1 carta en la Zona del Péndulo de tu adversario; destrúyela y, si lo haces, pon esta carta en la Zona del Péndulo de tu adversario. | es_lore = Mientras no tengas cartas en tu Deck Extra, roba 2 cartas en lugar de 1 en tu robo normal durante tu Draw Phase. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：自分のエクストラデッキにカードが存在しない場合、相手のＰゾーンのカード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードを破壊し、Ｐゾーンのこのカードを相手のＰゾーンに置く。 | ja_lore = ①：自分のエクストラデッキにカードが存在せず、このカードがモンスターゾーンに存在する限り、自分ドローフェイズの通常のドローは２枚になる。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 자신의 엑스트라 덱에 카드가 존재하지 않을 경우, 상대의 펜듈럼 존 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 파괴하고, 펜듈럼 존의 이 카드를 상대의 펜듈럼 존에 놓는다. | ko_lore = ①: 자신의 엑스트라 덱에 카드가 존재하지 않으며, 이 카드가 몬스터 존에 존재하는 한, 자신 드로우 페이즈의 일반 드로우는 2장이 된다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | action = * Exchanges cards * Increases normal draw | m/s/t = Destroys your opponent's Spell Cards | database_id = | action = * Exchanges cards * Increases normal draw | m/s/t = Destroys your opponent's Spell Cards | database_id = 12624 }}